Bonnet
by munyo
Summary: Mr. Darcy and Elisabeth are engaged and spend some time in London. A short and sweet one-shot, might be continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear all. This is my first attempt to write a Pride and Prejudice Fanfiction! I am not native in English but I tried my best! This story is just a sweet one-shot, might or might not be continued (:**

 **Bonnet**

„You are too good Jane." Elisabeth Bennet laughed earning a surprised glance from the shop owner and his assistant.

The Bennet sisters were in London for a week staying at their Uncle's house. The visit to London had been a specific request of their betrothals. The gentlemen themselves had to finish same business in London and found it best to request their intendeds to accompany them. This way the ladies would have some time to shop before their marriage if they found it necessary, but most importantly they would not need to stop their daily walks, they got so used to during the engagement. Neither of the gentlemen nor the ladies wanted to be separated, not even for a week so Elisabeth and Jane happily agreed to ask their aunt and uncle if they would feel comfortable to receive them for a week.

As it was, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner were more than happy to see their nieces and so it happened that the sisters found themselves in this particular shop one afternoon.

"Don't be mean Lizzy. I do believe we should get something for our sisters while we are in London. They were most unhappy they were not allowed to come." Jane said touching one ribbon and another as she looked around.

"I am sure Kitty was rather sad but Mary I would say was indifferent. Very well, dear Jane, let us find something for our sisters." Elisabeth agreed glancing around the shop.

There were ribbons from every size and color, bonnets and other accessories. Lizzy had never seen so many different types and colors before in one single shop. There was only one common thing about them. Everything in the shop had the highest quality.

"Oh, I do not know Lizzy, everything is so beautiful here." Jane said eyeing one bonnet with yellow ribbons, roses and flowers.

"And quiet expensive." Elisabeth murmured. They had never been in such an elegant shop before. Being a family with five daughters and with no big fortune, they were used to buy their accessories at local, small shops.

"Indeed. That is why I suggested we bought some ribbons for Mary and Kitty only." Jane smiled.

"And nothing for ourselves. You are very kind dear Jane. However I wholeheartedly agree. Only two ribbons will cost more than we might imagine." She smiled and turned to look around again.

Meanwhile Mr. Krock, the owner eyed the two young ladies cautiously. They were fine creatures; one beautiful the other quiet pretty herself, their gown elegant and clean but his keen eyes noted immediately they were at best from medium quality. The more time the ladies spent with looking around, the more Mr. Krock felt they were not in the situation to buy such high quality goods and spend such high amount of money what his shop was dedicated to offer and request from buyers.

"May I be of any assistant Mademoiselle?" He asked for the second time since the ladies entered his shop.

"No, not at the moment, thank you sir." The brown haired woman smiled at him turning back to look at the most exquisite bonnets. Mr. Krock frowned but let the ladies wander around the shop.

After several minutes, Jane and Lizzy chose two silk ribbons, one white and one light green. Both were more expensive than any of them ever dreamed of spending on ribbons. Even though they chose the cheapest ones they could find in the shop.

As Jane stepped to the assistant to pay for the ribbons, Lizzy looked around one more time.

"Mr. Krock, I don't want to seem mean but I don't think the lady can afford that bonnet she is currently holding." Miss Hung, the owner's niece and assistant, whispered, making sure the other young lady waiting for the ribbons to be wrapped did not hear them.

"I quite agree dear." Mr. Krock murmured.

"Oh Lizzy, that bonnet is beautiful! It would be perfect for you!" Jane said stepping up next to her sister leaving the assistant to wrap their goods. They were both looking at a simple but elegant bonnet. It had the most beautiful shade of light blue, the ribbon a white silk. It was decorated with tiny, blue flowers.

"That is a very excellent bonnet, Mademoiselle. Very unique too. The silk itself is of the highest quality, the flowers transported from the East! Very delicate and very…" Mr. Krock trailed of. "It is reserved for the finest of ladies." He said clearing his troth.

"Finest of ladies? Prey how much does it cost? I can't find the price anywhere." Lizzy asked. She knew very well she could never afford a bonnet of this quality. Not yet at least, not Elisabeth Bennet. Who knows, as Mrs. Darcy she might have the means to get such a fine bonnet, but she knew herself. She would never pay too much for a bonnet, not even if she had the possibility.

Mr. Krock leaned forward and murmured the price into her ears. Lizzy's eyes widened before she took a step backwards. Unbelievable.

"Yes, mademoiselle, you see, not everyone can afford it."

"How kind of you to mention it." Elisabeth answered cynically but the man did not catch the meaning.

"Yes. I am so happy you understand." Mr. Krock said with a smile. "You know this shop belonged to my family since decades, aiming to sell goods to the most elegant of families."

"Really?" Lizzy asked frowning.

"Yes, yes! We dedicated this shop to be frequented by the most accomplished ladies."

"Are you only selling goods to the noble families or can anyone who has enough money buy from you? I am only asking sir, as I believe the Bennet is not on your list of required buyers. I do not wish to waste your time." Elisabeth asked with narrowed eyes.

Mr. Krock went pale immediately, sweat popped out in beads on his forehead. "I didn't mean to offend mademoiselle! We are selling to… everyone… well, not everyone, but those who can afford… I mean, not you of course…. I mean of course, yourself! it is just… we are mostly visited by those families… you see…"

"I see it perfectly clear sir!" Elisabeth snapped, her pride hurt by the implication.

"Do forgive me, mademoiselle! Please, I didn't mean to… I am happy to sell you any of the goods, all of them if you wish! Your name doesn't matter, it is just… I thought…"

Elisabeth stared at the man for a moment trying to come over her anger and be not blinded by it. She had learned her lesson before. Last time she had been blinded with her anger she had almost lost her chance of happiness. Mr. Krock seemed to be genuinely sorry. He was probably not a kind man but he was not that bad either. He had offended her with assuming her to be poor but after all he was a man who lived on the money he earned. It was natural he aimed for the families with fortune who could buy any amount of expensive bonnets. He was not a bad man indeed but prideful for sure. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Pride was after all not a fault that could not have been corrected.

The opening of the door and the joyful greeting of a familiar, deep voice made all occupants turn around, only to see Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy enter the shop.

Mr. Krock gaped very ungentlemanly. Mr. Darcy? What on Earth was he doing in his shop?

"Dearest Miss Bennet! Miss Elisabeth! Such a joy to meet you here!" Mr. Bingley said respectfully bowing to Elisabeth and placing a soft kiss on Jane's hand. "We have been riding across the street in hope of visiting you at your Uncle's house when we saw you in the shop! Do tell me, did you find something special for you?" He said aiming the question to Jane.

"Mr. Bingley." Elisabeth smiled in greeting before turning to her intended. "Mr. Darcy! I am rather shocked to find you in such a shop as this!" She beamed at the man who, after bowing to Jane stepped to her side.

"Shocking?" He smiled lifting her hand for a sweet kiss.

"Yes, indeed. As you can see this shop offers all kind of goods rather for females." She arched an eyebrow teasingly, Mr. Krock all but forgotten.

"I can assure you, Elisabeth, I have been in such shops as this before. Though not frequently. You see I have a young sister who requires such fine goods."

"Fine goods." Elisabeth mused throwing a glance at the poor Mr. Krock. She could not decide if he was shocked, scared or confused. "This shop is really dedicated for the best of qualities did you know?" She asked with a smile.

Darcy frowned at his fiancée. He could recognize her playfulness, her voice and manners were changing when she was teasing, but he could not quite find out who or what she was teasing now.

"Yes." He answered glancing at the shop keeper who stared at them, his face pale, his eyes widening with every second. "Have you been about buying something, Elisabeth?" he asked frowning.

"We are already done with shopping Mr. Darcy. We bought some fine ribbons for our sisters. They should be wrapped already so we can leave immediately." Elisabeth said smiling lovingly at the man. She threw a glance at Mr. Krock.

"Nothing for you?" Darcy asked lifting an eyebrow.

"No, I am in no need of a new bonnet anyway." Elisabeth said. "I should better check if the package is ready as Jane is quiet occupied I see. Excuse me." She smiled and went to the assistant.

Darcy stood where he was left, frowning. He was missing something he was certain. He turned to look at the gaping shop keeper. He almost smirked. The man was shocked, now he was sure of it. If for the fact that he visited his shop or of the rather obvious affection he showed towards Elisabeth he wasn't sure.

"Mr. Krock." He started.

"Mr. Darcy! Such a honor to see you here sir!" He said hurriedly.

Darcy only nodded in response. "Mr. Krock, if I may ask, has there been any specific item Miss Elisabeth Bennet showed any special interest for? A ribbon? A bonnet?" He asked turning around, his eyes catching a fine light blue bonnet. He couldn't help but imagine how beautiful she would look wearing it.

"Ah, yes sir. That bonnet you are looking at." He trailed off utterly confused.

Mr. Darcy lifted the bonnet then smiled. "If you would please let it wrapped. Send the check to Darcy house I believe you know the address as my sister frequently shops here."

"Yes, Mr. Darcy of course! This bonnet would be perfect for your young sister! Very beautiful!" He said smiling brightly.

"That might be so but the bonnet is not for her this time. Please, send the package directly to Mr. Gardiner's." He said handing over a small paper with the address of the Gardiners. "And if you could make sure Miss Elisabeth Bennet does not see you wrapping it? I would like it to be a surprise."

Mr. Krock's eyes widened. "Ah, yes, certainly, my pleasure Mr. Darcy…" He hurried away with the bonnet in hand.

"Have you scared away the poor man?" Elisabeth's soft voice made Darcy smile for real as he turned towards his betrothal.

"I am not sure. He seemed for some odd reason, scared of you if you ask me." He said trailing off and lifting his eyebrow in a clear question.

Elisabeth laughed lightly as she slipped her hand in the crook of his elbow. "Do not mind Fitzwilliam." She said easily.

Darcy frowned. "Did he in any way offend you Elisabeth?" All playfulness vanished from his voice and face at once.

Elisabeth thought about it for a moment before she answered honestly. "No. I find him a prideful man, but as we learned, pride can be overcome."

The scowl marking his face vanished as he saw only humor and tease in her eyes. "Very well then. May I escort your back to your Aunt's?" He asked.

"I would be delighted." Elisabeth smiled as the couple followed by Jane and Mr. Bingley left a rather shocked and quiet pale Mr. Krock behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the end I couldn't help myself. This one-shot will be probably a 3 shots (: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I am happy you like this story and thanks for the corrections. I can't promise there won't be any mistakes in this one but I am trying my very best! I hope you are going to enjoy it!**

 **Gift**

It was one day later when Lizzy and Jane sat in the dining room, eating breakfast with the Gardiners and enjoying a quiet morning. The sun was shining brightly lifting Lizzy's spirit even higher. She just took a sip of tea after she had finished her breakfast as a footman stepped into the room.

"A package has just arrived for Miss Elizabeth Bennet." He said bowing.

"For me?" Lizzy raised an eyebrow in question. A small smile tugged at her lips as she had a pretty good idea from whom she could have received a surprise present. Jane glanced at her with smiling eyes guessing her thoughts. "Would you terribly mind if I leave you to your breakfast?" Lizzy asked turning to her uncle and aunt. She had long finished her breakfast and even if she would have not, she was too excited to wait even one minute.

"Of course dear." Mr. Gardiner said.

Lizzy followed the footman to the salon where a package waited for her. It was a simple but elegant box placed on the table. There was no note tag attached to it. She thanked the man and as she was left alone in the room she sat down, took the gift into her hands and opened the box. Inside sat the very same light blue bonnet she had admired the day before in Mr. Krock's shop. The very same, beautiful bonnet, which she remembered cost so much she had almost fainted when the shop owner told her.

With trembling hands she took the item from its place and ran her fingers across the soft silk and tiny flowers. She couldn't decide what she felt. Awe, anger, shame, admiration, love… She was happy and scared at the same time. It made her so confused she couldn't help but laugh out.

"Ah… excuse me Miss Bennet. Mr. Darcy is here to see you." The footman said stepping into the salon utterly shocked seeing her laughing at a bonnet. _Oh he must think me crazy._ Lizzy thought shaking her head.

"Is he?" She smiled finally, putting the bonnet gently back into the box and placing it at the table as she stood up. "Do let him in, please." She said taking a deep breath.

"Elizabeth." Darcy greeted her as he stepped into the room. He was smiling lovingly at her. It still shocked her every time she saw that smile. Mr. Darcy was so reserved in society that this side of him, which she had been acquainted with lately, was surprising but very welcomed none the least.

"Mr. Darcy. You are quite early sir." She smiled at the man.

"Yes. I hope we are not causing any inconvenience with our visit so early morning. Bingley wished to visit as early as possible." Darcy said taking her hand and placing a soft kiss on it.

"Is Mr. Bingley also here?" She asked sitting down, her hand still in his.

Taking upon the invitation Darcy sat down next to Elizabeth holding her small, warm hand in his. "Yes. He is in the dining room I believe. The boy, your uncle's footman I believe, informed me you were here and not with your family in the dining room."

"Yes." For a moment Elizabeth seemed to hesitate than she turned to the table and took the box into her hands.

"I am most grateful for your present Mr. Darcy but I cannot accept it." She said smiling gently.

Darcy frowned as he looked at the bonnet sitting neatly in the box. "You don't like it?" He asked confused. He knew very little about bonnets and ribbons but he believed it to be quite pretty.

"I do. I like it a lot but I cannot accept it."

"Why ever not?" Darcy was truly confused now.

"Mr. Darcy… this bonnet costs more than my gown. Actually, I believe it costs more than 2 of my gowns." Elizabeth laughed softly.

Darcy's frown only deepened as he sat there in silent. Lizzy felt like hugging the poor man. He honestly did not understand why she was refusing his gift.

"Fitzwilliam… this is too expensive I **cannot** accept it."

"I don't agree." He said lifting his chin stubbornly. "It is beautiful, you like it and I wish to gift it to you. I don't see why you should not accept it."

Elizabeth shook her head and quite surprising Darcy, took his hand in hers as she looked at him. "You have to understand. I am not used to this kind of presents. You know very well my family's fortune and situation."

He stared right back at her and tightening his hold on her hands he said "Your situation as Mrs. Darcy will be different."

Elizabeth let out a soft laugh. "Oh, Fitzwilliam you know very well I won't change. It doesn't matter how much fortune you have, it won't change who I am."

"I know that. But-" He trailed off with a smirk. "you can't expect me to change either Elizabeth. I am used to buying whatever I wish to buy. I am used to get all kind of gifts for my sister, let it be expensive or not. You can ask Georgiana for confirmation if you wish. I would hope you know I can't and won't be able to help myself and shower you with the same attention." He said.

"Attention and gifts." Elizabeth said thinking, her eyes drifting back to the bonnet in the box.

"Yes." He said softly.

There was silence in the room for a few moments before Elizabeth sighed. "How did you even know to buy this one?" She asked absentmindedly as her fingers ran across the bonnet again.

"Does it mean you will accept it?" Darcy asked hopefully.

"Only if you agree not to spend so much money on me again." She said looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"That, I am afraid, I cannot promise. But I promise not to go to extremes." He smiled.

"You are impossible." She laughed and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of sudden happiness in his eyes.

"That I am. Mr. Krock mentioned you seemed to be fancying the bonnet. That is how I knew." He said kissing her hand.

"Did he really?" She raised an eyebrow and that playful, teasing smile he knew so well lit up her beautiful face.

"Elizabeth… Did something happen in the shop? I can see you are not harboring negative feelings but I can't help but feel something did happen there?" He asked concerned.

Elizabeth smiled at her fiancée lovingly, lifting her hand she gently ran a finger across his frown. Darcy's eyes widened in surprise but before he could have got distracted his eyes fixed on her again. "Lizzy…"

"Oh you are such a stubborn man." she laughed. "Really, nothing happened Fitzwilliam. He is a prideful man but as we both learned it, it is not a fault that can be not corrected."

"Prideful? Please explain, dear." He asked his frown deepening instead of vanishing from his beautiful face.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but gave in. "He thought Jane and me too poor to buy in his shop. Stop Fitzwilliam!" She tugged on his hand when the gentleman jumped up. "He is a man whose income depends on how many goods he sells. His items are expensive, I can understand his logic though I do not agree with his manner."

"He offended you!" Darcy whispered but his tone was so dangerous Elizabeth stared at him in surprise. Never had she seen him so furious, not even when they had had their arguments.

"I don't think he meant to. Really Fitzwilliam he apologized and I am sure he was truly sorry. Please do not get upset on my account."

Darcy was not convinced but he saw how the topic made her uncomfortable and he couldn't stand to cause her any negative feelings. Taking a deep sigh he gritted his teeth and tried to put his anger away. No, it did not disappear and he didn't mean it to vanish but he put his anger away for now. "Bingley wanted to ask if you and Jane would be interested in going to the opera tonight." He said finally.

"To the opera?" Lizzy's eye widened. She was aware of the fact he neither agreed nor disagreed with her request but the prospect of visiting the opera house overcame any bad feelings.

"Yes. Tonight they are performing Romeo and Juliette." Darcy said smiling, his eyes turning back to those loving blue shade, she got quite used to in the past month.

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up even more.

"I take it is a yes." Darcy laughed lifting her hand and placing a soft kiss on it. No, he won't forget the insult directed towards his Elizabeth, but he was ready to dismiss it from his thoughts for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third part of this short story. I hope you are going to enjoy it! Many thanks for your reviews they really made my day and inspirited me to keep writing this next chapter!**

 **Opera**

"You look beautiful Lizzy!"

Elizabeth smiled at her sister through the mirror. Jane herself looked like an angle in her white gown. It was a new dress, one their mother insisted on buying last year when Mr. Bingley invited them to the famous Netherfield ball. The silk was of good quality, the ribbons of rose making the dress unique and elegant. It was a shame she had not had the possibility to wear it since then but now the time had come and Jane looked absolutely stunning in it.

"Your Mr. Bingley is going to be besotted by you, dearest Jane. You truly look like an angel." Lizzy said referring to how Charles Bingley liked to call Jane when they were left alone. Her sister blushed but smiled shyly at the compliment.

"Your Mr. Darcy will be bewitched by you Lizzy, I am sure of it." She said stepping closer and taking the last pin from her hand. She put a tiny white flower into her hear and fixed it with the pin. "There."

Lizzy stared at herself in the mirror. Her gown was white through not as pure white as Jane's. Hers was rather a shade of ivory and her ribbons that of light blue instead of pinkish. She also wore elbow long gloves. She had never been as beautiful as her sister, but she had never felt plain. Now however, no matter how beautiful her gown was, she couldn't help but feel nervous. Her dress was more than a year old, pretty and elegant but not one a future Mrs. Darcy should be wearing in Opera, she imagined. Never before had she any concerns about what others would think about her but now she was uncertain. What was society expecting of a future Mrs. Darcy? She couldn't help but recall Mr. Krock's reaction. He had thought her and Jane not wealthy enough for his shop… as would the famous London society think her not good enough for the prominent Mr. Darcy.

Shaking her head she stood up with a smile. She had never been one to let herself be troubled by others opinion and as she had said to her fiancée, she won't change. She won't let them change her. With a bit lighter heart, she linked her arms with Jane's and together they stepped out the door.

"Mrs. Gardiner, the Darcy carriage arrived."

The announcement echoed in the floors. "They are here." Jane whispered excitedly.

"Are you nervous dearest sister?" Lizzy smiled.

"Don't tell me you are not! This is the first time we appear in society with our fiancée!" She whispered back.

"Jane? Lizzy? The carriage arrived!" Their aunt called from downstairs.

"We are coming!" Lizzy answered. "So what if it is the first time they see us?" she asked her sister as they descended the stairs.

"Oh Lizzy, what if they won't like us? What if they won't…. approve?" Jane whispered.

"They won't approve? Jane!" Lizzy laughed out. "There is nothing they have to approve. We are not going to marry the Ton! All that matters is what the gentlemen think. Anyway, there is no human being in whole England who would think badly of you! Don't worry Jane, you truly are an angel and I am sure you will win their _approval_ even if it is not something you should be worried about." She smiled and before her sister could have reacted, they reached their Aunt and Uncle.

"We have to thank Darcy for his exceptional attention. To send this fine carriage for us! Your fiancée is truly generous." Mr. Gardiner said as they sat comfortably in the exquisite carriage on their way to the Opera.

"Very good of him indeed." Lizzy smiled looking outside the window. She couldn't help but notice the curious glances from various gentlemen and gentlewomen as the carriage stopped in front of the House of Music. The big Darcy crest picked the good people's attention no doubt. Soon she forgot about the curious glances however as her eyes landed on the two gentlemen waiting patiently for their arrival.

"Mr. Gardiner! Mrs. Gardiner!" Mr. Bingley bowed to the couple before turning to the two young women descending from the carriage. "Miss Bennet!" He smiled so brightly Lizzy had to hide a smile of her own.

Mr. Darcy would have shaken his head, had his thoughts not been otherwise engaged.

"Miss Elizabeth." He bowed offering his arms.

"Mr. Darcy, thank you again for lending us your fine carriage!" Mr. Gardiner said as he took his wife arm. "It was a real pleasure enjoying such fine way of transport."

"The pleasure is all mine." Darcy said as they slowly made their way to the Opera.

"How very many people!" Mrs. Gardiner whispered as people around them walked to the fine House of Music in London. She recognized very few, Mr. and Mrs. Pock, a family of another successful trading family were present but as the many others from their station they went to the left while the six of them claimed the stars where the private boxes were found. Here only people from the first class gathered, none she would know.

"This is one of the best performances they say. Darcy, it is very good of you to let us use your family's private box!" Bingley said. "This will clearly make the performance even more enjoyable!"

Taking the opportunity of the others preoccupied, Darcy took it upon himself to help Elizabeth of her coat. Once seated he leaned closer to whisper into her ears.

"You look beautiful tonight, Elizabeth."

Lizzy blushed as she smiled at her fiancée. She couldn't help but notice how elegant and comfortable the seats were. The view was spectacular all reserved only for them.

As she glanced around she saw many families from the first class occupying the boxes around them. Of course she knew none, them being high above her rank. Yet she will be in their companies and at the same level once she married Mr. Darcy. She also noticed the curious glances from the ladies of these families. They hid behind their elegant fans – also a mark of their wealth - but their sharp eyes were on her. The gentlemen were less secretive. They looked straight at them some curios, some frowning in disapproval.

"For how long am I going to be their favorite object to gossip about I wonder." She murmured so only Darcy could hear.

Mr. Darcy looked around frowning back at the curious London society in displeasure. "We won't spend much time in London, do not worry. The society in Pemberley is fewer in number but more agreeable." He answered.

Lizzy chuckled. "That does not answer my question Fitzwilliam."

"I am afraid… they will be quite interested for a while. But they will be less forward about it once you were properly introduced."

"Do not worry, dearest. I do not believe them to be more difficult to handle than your Aunt de Bourgh." Lizzy laughed quietly.

Darcy smiled back but he wasn't quite as sure himself. He knew the ton, they could be just as mean and prejudiced as her aunt. However, he was also sure his Lizzy could handle them just fine and those who were anything but respectful Darcy would handle himself. Watching as his fiancée spoke quietly with her sister, both ladies enjoying themselves made him relax.

He glanced around once more and his eyes landed on a familiar figure. On the first floor among the wealthy trade families sat one specific shop owner in the very last raw. Mr. Krock. He narrowed his eyes, his blood boiling. Ever since he had heard about Mr. Krock's attitude towards his fiancée he could not forget it as Elizabeth would have wished. Leaning back into his chair Mr. Darcy made up his mind quickly.

"Is everything all right?"

The small hand of Elizabeth on his and her soft voice made him turn to his betrothed.

"Yes. Yes of course."

There was no time to discuss anything further as the room went dark and the performance began.

One hour later the Bennet sisters, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy stood outside their box enjoying the break.

"What an amazing performance!" Mrs. Gardiner said. "I have never had the opportunity to watch such an amazing master piece. And this building, truly the house of music I would say." The lady was truly taken aback; their station and wealth had never allowed such luxury as this before.

"Quite so, Madam." Mr. Bingley agreed.

"Why don't we enjoy some refreshment before the performance continues?" Mr. Darcy asked offering his hand to Elizabeth, the others following his lead.

The punch served was refreshing and the ladies enjoyed themselves well enough that Darcy could look around. Soon his eyes landed on the man he was looking for. Quickly excusing himself he walked straight up to the man.

"Mr. Krock." He greeted causing the man to turn around in surprise. His eyes went so wide it almost popped out of their sockets.

"Mr. Darcy!" He muttered. Such honor to be approached by Mr. Darcy, Master of Pemberley! What on Earth could have made the prominent gentleman to seek out his presence he could not guess immediately. Overtaken by surprise and pride he soon found himself rather disturbed. There could be no rational reason for the gentleman to talk with him unless he was displeased with him for some reason.

"Was there any issue with the bonnet you ordered? I hope it was delivered in time!" He said. The bonnet, it must have been the bonnet as they had had no contact other than that in his shop as of lately.

Darcy pondered for a while how to answer. The urge to seek out the man who had been so impolite with his Elizabeth had been great. The urge to put the man to his place even bigger but Lizzy's word came suddenly back to his mind. Pride was indeed a fault but one she was ready to forget and correct. As she had done with him before.

"Yes, it arrived in time." He said and after but a few seconds made up his mind and stared right at the other man. "I believe with the quality of your goods everything is all right. So says my fiancée."

There was but a short moment of silence. Mr. Krock blinked once as he took in his meaning. "Your… fiancée." He said slowly.

"Well yes. You have met her but the other day. Miss Elizabeth Bennet adores the bonnet." Darcy watched as the man in front of him turned white, his month opened but no sounds left his lips.

"Mr. Krock, my sister frequently visits your shop and likes the goods you can offer very much. I can say the same about my fiancée. I believe the future Mrs. Darcy would favor your shop taking into consideration **only** the goods you can offer but the success of a shop depends not only on its items but let's say the appreciations and care the shopkeeper shows towards his customers."

Mr. Krock turned even paler. "I can assure you sir, Miss Darcy's requests were always handled in time and with high care. I appreciate the favor your kind sister shows to my shop. The situation would, of course be, the same regarding your wife, your future wife I mean."

Mr. Darcy said nothing for a moment. "I would hope so, sir. Any mistreatment of Miss Bennet-"

"No! No, of course never such thing should happen! Please do tell Miss Bennet she is more than welcomed to come and visit my shop with her sister any time she wishes!" Mr. Krock interrupted quickly.

Darcy narrowed his eyes for a moment then nodded slowly. "I do hope we understand each other Mr. Krock." He said. "Good evening, sir." He nodded again and walked back to his fiancée.

It was just when he reached the small group and offered his arm to Elizabeth when the bell announced the end of the break and they had to make their way back to their seats.

"I hope very much you were not ordering yet another too expensive bonnet again, Sir." Elizabeth whispered to Darcy her eyes glowing with tease.

"I would not dare. I have to admit, I know very little of bonnets and would not wish to displease you by choosing the wrong one. No, dear, I shall not try to surprise you with such fine goods without some advice and help." He answered smiling.

"Then, pray say, what business did you have with the good Mr. Krock?" She arched an eyebrow.

"We have talked about business and how to make a business successful." He said with a rare teasing smile on his lips.


End file.
